


Dawn...

by Callasandra



Series: Misc Random Scenes [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callasandra/pseuds/Callasandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Second in a group of misc scenes...  nothing fancy.  But comments and kudos are always appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dawn...

**Author's Note:**

> Second in a group of misc scenes... nothing fancy. But comments and kudos are always appreciated.

The first rays of day found them lying on the bed, facing each other.

Chocolate brown and sea foam green, looking deep into the others'.

They had been up all night, talking, laughing, sharing,...loving.

The silence between them is comfortable, but growing heavier as the sun's rays slowly brighten the walls.

Her thick dark lashes, resting for longer moments against her pale skin.

When the sun's first full beam fell upon his face, he made a slight movement.

"Wait" she whispered, her dark eyes blinking open once more before, the heavy weight of sleep pulled them closed again.

"Wait..." she whispered again, once more her eyes pulling against the weight of sleep.

"I don't want to see you leave..."


End file.
